This invention relates to a releasable pivot joint for use in underground mining installations.
A pivot joint is known having two connection members constituted by a shackle and a bolt which extends transversely through the shackle. The position of the shackle is fixed relative to the bolt by means of stops, discs and cotters, or other securing elements. This pivot joint is advantageously used for connecting the piston-rod of a hydraulic ram to a moving part such as a slide. In this arrangement, the shackle generally forms the connection with the piston-rod, whereas the bolt is secured to the slide or to parts attached to the slide. Although this pivot joint has proved serviceable, it nevertheless suffers from the following disadvantages. Thus, for the purpose of fixing the position of the shackle relative to the bolt, use is made of securing elements, the production and mounting of which involve considerable expense, and the fitting and removal of which can be rendered very difficult by dirt or damage when used in underground mining operations.
The aim of the invention is to provide a releasable pivot joint for use in underground mining installations that is unaffected by dirt and damage, requires no further elements for securing or fixing the connection members together, and which can be readily and rapidly mounted.